


Help - how to impress Spanish men

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: First Dates, Friendship, Gen, Not Beta Read, Quarantine universe, Quarantink, Unsure!Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: Patrick is planning his first date with Javi. But things are complicated given the current situation... Fortunately, he has a good friend to ask for advice. Or not?
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Patrick Chan/Javier Fernández
Series: Quarantink 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Help - how to impress Spanish men

**Author's Note:**

> Day five of quarantine challenge - prompt: smug  
> (Also did I manage to write a fic about dating Javi without Javi even appearing there? Apparently...)
> 
> I also made use of the current situation where everything is closed and everyone is staying home (or at least should!)

“Javi is coming! I thought it wouldn’t work out but he was already in Toronto so he can come!” Patrick explaines through FaceTime.

“That’s great, at least he can keep you company,” Eric replies with a smile.

“Umm, well…”

“Well, what?”

“It was supposed to be, well, our first date,” Patrick says uncharacteristically unsure.

“Great! Finally! What’s the problem?”

“What should I do? Give me some tips how to charm Spanish men.”

“Food. Good food. Take him to a fine restaurant.”

“I returned from Nepal, but I still know that restaurants are closed.”

Eric facepalms. “Ok, good music, maybe dance, play piano for him. Works for Luis.”

“In case you haven’t noticed, I do not play piano. I have other people for it. Some other tips?” Patrick demands.

“Sorry, I’m out of advices. You’re on your own, bro,” Eric laughs.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

“So how did your date go, some details?” Eric investigates through FaceTime. “What did Javi think about your poor cooking skills and also lack of piano playing skills,” he asks devilishly.

“Ice wine, baby. Ice wine always works,” Patrick says with a smug smile. Maybe even smugger than after his great free at 2016 Four Continents.

“Tomorrow’s our second date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Luis is Luis Fenero, Eric's husband and former Spanish ice dancer (with Celia Robledo).  
> Last month, Patrick, Sergei Voronov, Jeremy Abbott and other people were in Nepal to open an ice rink (in the highest altitude).  
> And last one: Patrick has his own brand of ice wine.


End file.
